


Heat Haze Industries

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azami does illegal stuff, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanfiction, Multi, What Was I Thinking?, everyone is ooc, i googled a bunch of weird stuff for this, i make everyone suffer but it's mostly kano in the first few chapters, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Azami wasn't human, but that didn't stop her from observing them.She noticed two important traits that were present in almost every person.1. They all wanted to be loved. Platonically, romantically, in a familial way, it differed from person to person, but they all wanted to be loved.2. They all wanted to change. How they acted, how other people perceived them, or how they saw themselves, it didn't matter, because all humans wanted change.She saw these things, and she preyed on them.By creating an implant that would not only bring a dead child back to life but also use their subconscious wishes against them, she made herself powerful.She was no longer Azami the runaway medusa. She was Azami Kozakura, the head of Haze Tech.Fortunately, the media knew nothing of her experiments with human children and illegal S.N.A.K.E technology, or her alien nature.-A sci-fi au that i thought of at 3am-





	Heat Haze Industries

**Author's Note:**

> The opening chapters of this will be pretty similar to the actual canon stuff, it'll get crazy a few chapters in, though.
> 
>  
> 
> TW: Referenced Alcoholism, Abuse, and Murder

Shuuya blearily opened his eyes, the bright lights of the hospital different from the dim lighting that he’d lost consciousness in. His stomach throbbed, and his right eye’s vision was tinged with red, but all in all, he felt a lot better than he should have, considering he’d just taken a fatal stab to the stomach. 

Without moving his head, he looked down at his right wrist, where a little glowing blue display had been temporarily implanted in his arm. He lifted it to his face where he could read it. It contained his full name (Shuuya Kano), his birth date (May tenth), his blood type (B), and his current age (six years and four months). He turned his wrist, and the screen changed. 

The pale blue screen pulsed with a faint light, and he dropped his wrist, staring blankly at the ceiling. 

Suddenly, he shot up, ignoring the sharp pain in his stomach. The memories of the previous night flooded back to him. “Mama!” he yelled, which clearly alerted someone in another room. 

The door creaked open, and a woman stepped inside. She had incredibly long black hair that fell in long tendrils around her face. Most of it was swept up into a high ponytail, and she had a strange type of facial tattoo on her cheeks that looked like scales. She wore the traditional nurses uniform, and her name tag read ‘Azami’

“I see you are awake,” she said, her voice honeyed, giving Shuuya the same feeling as eating a large spoonful of low-quality frosting, a luxury that he’d tasted only once, at a child’s party he’d been invited to. Mama had been nice to him that one day, and she’d covered his bruises with makeup, and he’d smiled genuinely that day. “You took a dangerous stab to the stomach, and your mother didn’t make it.”

Kano let out a little cry and brought his knees up to his chest. “We’ve administered an experimental S.N.A.K.E implant, and you’ll be released today. Be aware of the possible side effects,” she said, tossing her snakelike black hair over one shoulder and disappearing entirely from the room.

An hour passed and another nurse brought him clothing and led him outside, to where his aunt met him, crying as she pulled him into her chest, but he couldn’t form even a single tear. 

Eventually, the redness in his vision faded, and when he got out of the hovercar at his aunt’s house, it was completely gone. The first days were fine, Auntie didn’t drink, and she let him play outside with the neighbor’s children for most of the day. 

When he returned, Auntie was in some other room, and he wanted to use his new tablet, which he’d left on the kitchen counter. He climbed onto the stool to get it, but something else caught his vision. 

A rack of knives.

Specifically, a rack of kitchen knives that looked incredibly similar to the ones that had been buried in his and Mama’s stomach and chest. 

He pulled the biggest one out, trying to reassure his pounding heart that they were different, but when he turned the handle, his vision went red. Text filled his vision, flowing too quickly for him to read. Eventually, the blinding red became clearer, showing Shuuya everything, but it all looked like it had been bathed in red paint. At the top of his vision, there was text monitoring his heartbeat (150 BPM) as well as other features, including a thing called S.N.A.K.E levels, which registered at a 100%. 

He looked back down at the knife, and a small display popped up in front of it. 

“ _ Wusthof Classic Asian Prep Knife, _ ” the display read, before continuing to detail when and where it was bought as well as how much it had cost at the time of purchase and it’s resale value. He was so caught up in the moment, he didn’t hear Auntie enter the room. 

He did hear her scream, at least. He whipped his head around, the knife clattering to the floor, frantically trying to rush to his aunt as she yelled for their computer to call the police. 

Terrified, he rushed into the back section of the house, closing himself into the bathroom, scared of what might’ve scared Auntie so much. Fresh tears ran down his cheeks, but when he looked into the mirror, there were none. 

Actually, his childlike face was gone entirely. 

In front of him stood his mother, bathed in the same red glow as everything else he saw.

She was the same as always, her slightly off-kilter smile and long hair, and her jewelry that shouldn’t have been intact yet somehow was. 

He scrambled backwards as he heard the police enter the house, tripping over the edge of the bathtub, slamming his head and knocking over some bottles. The red dispersed from his vision like it had simply been wiped away with a wet cloth.

Nearly paralyzed with fear, he could only watch as they burst inside, expecting a murderous woman back from the dead. 

Instead, all they saw was a little boy, sobbing and coughing in the bathtub. Their expressions softened and instead of attacking, they carefully carried him to his aunt, who carried him into the hovercar and let him cling to her shirt, even though he was staining it with tears. 

Eventually, he stopped crying, and his aunt dropped him off at the orphanage. 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret writing this, but I love it.
> 
> Fun facts of this chapter:  
> 1\. The document which this was written in is called 'science side of tumblr'  
> 2\. I googled a bunch of different knives for the knife Kano finds on a monitored computer.


End file.
